


Мудрость учителя

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оби-Ван Кеноби всегда говорил своему падавану Квай-Гон Джинну, что, как мастер учит падавана, так и падаван - мастера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мудрость учителя

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Оби-Ван Кеноби|(/)Квай-Гон Джинн. Квай-Гон - падаван Оби-Вана Кеноби, и он отчаянно влюблён в своего великолепного, потрясающего, невероятного - и так далее, и тому подобное - мастера, который с неизменным юмором реагирует на неуклюжие попытки Квай-Гона добиться взаимности.

Квай-Гон Джинн никогда не ругался со своим учителем. По крайней мере, всерьез. Но все вокруг считали, что они едва переносят друг друга, а товарищи Квай-Гону сочувствовали.  
К примеру, говорили: «Представляю, как он тебя Кодексом замучил». Или: «Он же всегда смотрит на тебя так, будто жалеет, что взял в падаваны!». Квай-Гон мягко отвечал, что все не так, но не мешал им думать, что они хотят, ведь главное, что ты сам знаешь правду, а верят они тебе или нет — уже проблема самих людей. Глупо вступать в битву, даже словесную, по такому пустяковому поводу.  
Квай-Гон считал Оби-Вана Кеноби невероятным. Мастер был молод, но уже имел послужной список из множества удачных дипломатических миссий. Он старался походить на старших джедаев и даже мог кого-то этим мнимым спокойствием и обмануть, но Квай-Гон видел, как легко живые эмоции пробивают его попытки выглядеть беспристрастным. И он считал, что это прекрасно. Даже, если в чем-то противоречит тому самому Кодексу, который Оби-Ван чтил, как высшую истину во Вселенной.  
Они могли спорить, но Квай-Гон легко мог склонить учителя на свою сторону.  
— И конечно, по-твоему, было просто замечательной идеей притащить в Храм этих существ? — спрашивал, к примеру, Оби-Ван.  
Квай-Гон, окруженный тройкой лохматых птиц, достававших головами ему до колена, нахохлился ничуть не хуже них.  
— Вы сами говорили, что джедай должен проявлять сострадание ко всем живым тварям, мастер.  
— Сострадание, Квай-Гон! — устало ответил Оби-Ван. — Сострадание не означает: «Я заберу их жить к себе».  
— Но мастер…  
— Ни за что! Это мое решение и я не собираюсь его менять.  
Конечно же, птицы остались жить у них. Вместе с парочкой млекопитающих, четверкой ящериц и огромной змеей, которая имела привычку спать, обвившись кольцами вокруг Квай-Гона.  
А Оби-Ван страдальчески вздыхал, но никогда не отказывался гладить зверей или кормить их.  
И еще мастер удивительно светло улыбался. Особенно часто, если Квай-Гон показывал успехи. Ради этих моментов стоило прикладывать все усилия. В бою же они всегда чувствовали друг друга как единое целое.  
То, что мастер ему нравится не только, как учитель, Квай-Гон понял быстро. Он не был склонен обманывать себя или отрицать собственные чувства. Подавление эмоций всегда казалось ему не лучшим способом с ними справляться (вот по этому поводу они с Оби-Ваном могли спорить до хрипоты и то, что тот выходил из себя, Квай-Гон использовал как аргумент против попыток отринуть эмоции, чем каждый раз вызывал у мастера стон и фразу: «Выучил на свое несчастье!»).  
Другое дело, что, как вести себя, если влюблен, Квай-Гон не знал. Проявлять дружескую симпатию было просто, проявлять заботу — еще проще. А как поступать с другими эмоциями?  
— Учитель, а что бы вы сделали, если обнаружили бы, что влюблены? — решил не ходить вокруг да около Квай-Гон.  
От вопроса, заданного во время спарринга, уйти тяжело. Да Оби-Ван и не пытался.  
— Я бы медитировал, — ответил он, парируя удары меча Квай-Гона. — Разобрался в причинах возникших эмоций и постарался найти способ избавиться от привязанности.  
— А если бы не получилось?  
— А ты хоть пытался?  
Квай-Гон улыбнулся, не попытавшись сказать, что дело не в его эмоциях, а вопрос теоретический. Они молча завершили бой и после него Оби-Ван сам поднял эту тему:  
— Постарайся понять, — сказал он, подойдя ко Квай-Гону: тот еще не вырос полностью, но уже был выше своего учителя, — правила созданы не просто так. Для каждого есть причина.  
— Но разве правила подходят для всех случаев, учитель?  
— Возможно и нет, — уклончиво ответил Оби-Ван, — но нельзя нарушать их просто потому что хочется прямо сейчас.  
— А если обдумать это решение? Хорошо-хорошо обдумать?  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала грустной.  
— Обдумать его еще несколько раз, — сказал он, — и закончить изучение звездных карт сектора, а не просто записать их на датапад и положить под подушку. Это явно поможет отвлечься.  
Вечером, рассеянно поглаживая змею по чешуйчатому боку и рассматривая звездные карты, Квай-Гон размышлял, что мудрость учителя на влюбленность и знания о ней не распространяется. Оставалось только донести эту мысль до Оби-Вана. Не зря ведь он всегда говорил, что, как мастер-джедай учит падавана, так и падаван учит мастера.


End file.
